The present invention relates to a supporting mechanism, more particularly, to a locking mechanism for a portable tripod of a Q-Pad. The locking mechanism facilitates an easy adjustment of the leg of the tripod to any inclined angle.
The inconvenience of the conventional tripods for supporting cameras is the bulk size. On the other hand, when the legs of the tripod are retracted, they have a preset length which is not suitable for storage. When the user wants to take a photo for a special scenery, not only the camera shall be carried heavily, but also shall the tripod be carried as well. On the other hand, the conventional tripod is heavy and with a considerably large size. It really becomes a burden for the photographer. In light of this, there is still a room for improvement on the tripod for a camera.